


Power for Power

by dreamkist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Sith Artifacts (Star Wars), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Darth Acina shows Darth Nox how a certain artifact works.
Relationships: Darth Acina/Female Sith Inquisitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Power for Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



Darth Acina waited before the elevator from which her guest would be arriving. The doors opened and Darth Nox and her companions saw the massive interior of the station.

A droid directed a heavily burdened load carrier past them.

“It smells good here,” Nox’s Dashade said as he watched the ancient crates go by.

“You’re always hungry,” Nox replied.

The Dashade’s statement was true though. The dark side energy could never be completely dampened in the station. It seeped out of the crates despite the warding. Acina knew the feeling Nox would be experiencing. The dark energies would be calling to the pureblood Sith. Like longing for like.

“What brings you to Arcanum, Darth Nox?” Speaking of like calling to like. Acina felt the Sith’s power wash over her. Such a tantalizing woman. It was too bad they were usually busy with other business when they had the chance to meet.

“I have encountered a slight inconvenience. The lieutenant here,” Nox indicated the man to her left, “Suggested we seek an expert in the matter.”

“Lieutenant Talos Drellik, Imperial Reclamation Service,” he bowed before Acina. “And might I add what a pleasure it is to visit Arcanum, my lord.”

Acina gave a slight nod in his direction.

“I usually find there are few problems a little lightning can’t solve, but in this case it hasn’t worked,” Nox said, the disappointment clear.

“Well, we may speak more comfortably in my office. If you will follow me.”

Seated behind her desk with Nox across from her, Acina asked Nox about the location of the tomb.

“It’s on Yavin 4. We believe it holds important artifacts, but we’ve been unable to open to it. It seems we need a key of some sort. Your knowledge would be invaluable to us.”

“Curious,” Drellik murmured. He and the Dashade were examining something on one of the long tables that lined the room.

The Sith ignored the companions and continued their conversation.

“So it is a favor you seek.”

“A trade. Surely, there’s something I can do for you,” Nox fell into her usual suggestive tone. She did like to flirt.

“Tempting,” Acina replied. “And what artifacts does this tomb contain? Something the Council will find interesting?”

Nox looked at her directly. “There are things the Dark Council need not know about.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Since you suggested a trade, I need someone to retrieve a special shipment.”

“Yes, but what _is_ it?” Talos leaned closer to examine whatever had caught his attention.

The pair of Sith finally looked to see what had so enraptured him. Its graceful curves and deep red color were certainly attention-grabbing. The tip of it was rounded and curved to connect to a smaller, protruding nub. A separate small object that clearly went with it sat beside it.

Acina was sure Nox had a suspicion as to what the item was. And she had a sudden desire to _play_. She looked at Nox and raised one eyebrow.

“Why don’t you two return to the ship,” Nox said, “I have private business with Acina.”

Dellik had to tear himself away from the object. “Yes,” he said. “Let us leave the Dark Councillors alone, Khem Val.”

“And do stay out of trouble,” Nox called out to them as an afterthought.

“Of course, my lord.”

Khem Val grunted.

“He’s going to be pondering that one for a while.” Nox stood and walked to the table.

Acina followed her.

“What is this shipment you need?” Nox asked. “Will it be dangerous to retrieve?”

“I will send you the details if you wish to make this trade.”

Nox trailed a hand over an ancient tablet. She bent to examine a cube. Then she finally stood in front of her goal, the device.

“How interesting. How did you come by it?”

“I had it specially made.”

“Consider me intrigued,” Nox murmured.

Acina placed a hand on Nox’s hip. “Likewise,” she responded.

She worked one hand into Nox’s robes and slid it up to Nox’s breast. She felt the weight in her hand and let ter thumb rub across the nipple. She let a tiny bit of lightning tickle the hardening nub.

Nox seemed to like that, so Acina danced her fingers across the ridges on her chest to the other breast to give it attention.

Nox let her head tilt back slightly as she enjoyed the sensation.

Acina picked the device up with her free hand and directed her will toward it until she felt it hum in her hand. Nox refocused at the presence of power. Acina released her breast and slipped the device under the waist of Nox’s robe. She pressed it against Nox’s abdomen so the other woman could have a taste of what it would do.

Acina slowly pushed it between her legs, she let it linger over her clit, and relished the sound the other woman made, deep and delicious.

Acina focused on Nox’s brilliant red eyes. “I’m going to put it in you now.”

“Please do.” Nox widened her stance eagerly.

Nox sighed with pleasure when it finally began to sink inside her. Acina savored her expression.

“How is it?”

“Snug.”

“You fetch the crates on Drumond Kaas for me, and I give you whatever I find to enter this tomb.”

“Business? Now?” Nox asked.

“Do we have a deal?”

Nox hummed, feigning nonchalance.

“I asked you a question.” Acina picked up the control unit and gave Nox a strong jolt that made her jump.

Nox gasped beautifully. “That is more than fair.” She shifted her hips toward Acina.

Acina stepped away. “Now, I will see what I can find to open this tomb.”

Nox looked disappointed for a moment but straightened up and righted her robes. “I’ll be seeing you in a few days then.”

“Yes,” Acina agreed. “I trust you can see yourself back to your ship?”

Nox smirked and began to leave the room.

Acina watched her, and as the Sith neared the door, she used the control unit to give Nox some gentle stimulation. She was reward by Nox’s slight stumble.

Acina suspected this was going to be a rather pleasurable alliance.


End file.
